


For the World

by Book_freak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/pseuds/Book_freak
Summary: Daisy can't sleep, not that that was unusual these days between her SHIELD duties and the baby currently kicking her kidneys.





	For the World

Daisy Johnson couldn't sleep.

Not that that was unusual these days. Between worrying about Robbie, dealing with a lot of SHIELD's PR and this baby she was pretty overwhelmed.

The baby kicked again and she winced, rubbing a hand over her stomach and shushing the baby gently. She hoped that it would calm down soon. She was exhausted enough as it was. “Not long now.” She soothed, not sure if she was talking to the baby or herself.

Not long. Only a few more weeks until this kid was due. Plenty of time for Robbie to get back from the last of his business with the Rider. Daisy smiled, remembering how he had first kissed her farewell, then kissed her stomach, whispering goodbye to the baby. He was going to be such a good dad.

She was glad at least one of them would know what they were doing as a parent.

Daisy shook herself. She knew that they wouldn't be doing this alone. Fitzsimmons, Mack, Elena, May and Coulson would all be there. She knew that they were all almost as excited as she was. It was a nice thought.

And May had been so nice to her since she'd gotten pregnant. Not that she wasn't usually, but she'd been so helpful. Refusing to let her go on dangerous missions, doing her paperwork for her, letting Daisy vent her fears about this kid and making her feel better. She was grateful. Coulson seemed to be on purchasing duty, ordering in the best non-alcoholic drinks to stock the fridge, various maternity clothes, and some weird looking devices that Daisy didn't even want to _ask_ the purpose of.

Still, even that pile of loot was nothing compared to everything Robbie had gotten. A million toys for the baby, a crib that he had made himself, clothes galore. Now all he had to do was get rid of the Rider, and Daisy knew that he would.

He was so excited for this kid.

They all were.

Daisy continued to roam the corridors, walking back and forth with no real direction. She figured that it would be good practice for when the baby was born. Any kid who had a combination of her temper and Robbie's would need a lot of shushing before it slept at night.

She was so lost in thought imagining what their baby would be like that Daisy almost didn't notice when she felt an odd popping sensation.

She definitely noticed the gush of warmth that drenched her pants though.

_Oh no._

Daisy stopped in place, willing herself not to panic. _It's okay,_ she thought, _sometimes labour doesn't start for days after your water breaks, this is fine._

She repeated those thoughts like a mantra as she changed her clothes. It would be fine. It'd be fine. She was fine. Robbie could still make it back.

To fill the time, Daisy decided to tidy up the common room, sweeping the floor, clearing off the bench and coffee table, beating the rug. It kept her distracted.

When the first contraction hit, Daisy ignored it. It was probably just stress. Just her own worries manifesting into something that _felt_ like labour. She couldn't be going into labour now. It was still three weeks until the baby was due. Robbie wasn't back yet, and she needed him to be there when this kid arrived.

It wasn't a contraction. It couldn't be.

The next few times were easy to ignore too. She just felt a little like she was having back spasms, which considering she’d had back pain for months now, was probably normal.

But after an hour she couldn't deny it anymore. The pain had moved to wrap around her abdomen and it was getting to be too much.

The baby was coming.

Daisy leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Oh _God,_ the baby was coming.

What was she going to do?

* * *

May sat bolt upright as soon as the door to their room opened.

“I'm sorry! Please don't be naked, please- I-I need your help.”

Phil mumbled a bit, sitting up too, and May immediately got up, putting a hand on Daisy's shoulder. “What is it?” She asked calmly, refusing to let herself panic too. “Is it the baby?”

Daisy nodded, then whimpered in pain, closing her eyes. “I-I think I'm in labour.” She opened her eyes again and May could see the fear there. “I need help.”

Melinda took her hand and squeezed it tightly. “Everything's going to be alright.” She said softly. “I've got you.”

Daisy nodded, gripping her hand. “Can I go to the hospital now?”

Coulson had already changed his shirt. “How far apart are the contractions?”

“I-I don't know, ten minutes? I haven't been counting.”

Coulson and May looked at each other. “We need to count.” Phil said. “They won't admit you unless your contractions are less than ten minutes apart, and there's no point going just to sit in the waiting room. I've got a stopwatch, just try to stay calm, we'll figure this out.”

May gave her arm a gentle tug. “Come on.” She said softly. “Moving around helps. Let's go for a walk.”

Daisy resisted, “Wait, no- _wait!”_ She exclaimed, hating that she raised her voice. “Please, can- can we try to find Robbie? It'd kill him to miss this.”

Phil nodded. “I'm on it.” He said. “You two deal with this, I'll track Robbie down.”

Daisy swallowed. “Okay.” She said nervously. “Let's- let's walk, I guess.”

Melinda nodded. “Let's go.” She murmured.

She didn't say anything else as they walked through the dark hallways together. Daisy didn't want to hold conversations right now. She had enough to worry about. After several minutes though, Daisy groaned in frustration. “Why did this kid have to come _now?”_ She complained.

May grinned. “Seems she likes to cause trouble.” She said. “Just like her mom.”

Daisy scoffed and was about to reply when another contraction hit, causing her to grunt in pain and stop walking.

May caught her shoulders to keep her from doubling over. When she felt Daisy relax, she glanced at her phone. “That another one?”

Daisy nodded. “How long?”

She grimaced. “Twelve minutes. Not long.”

Daisy shook her head. “I'm sorry I woke you up.”

May raised an eyebrow. “I'd have been mad if you hadn't.”

Despite everything, Daisy smiled. “Thank you.” She murmured. “For everything. Don't- don't leave me, okay? I need you for this.”

May brushed a strand of hair from her face. “I wouldn't miss it.” She said. “And Coulson will find Robbie. He's always been willing to move heaven and earth for you, now he has the chance.”

Daisy sighed. “It's not- it's not just for _me,_ but... I really want him to be here for it. You know how devastated he'd be if he missed it.”

“I know. When did he plan on being back?”

“A few more days.”

“Then it'll be fine.” May said with a nod. “Hey, some labours have taken days.”

Daisy groaned and shoved her. “Don't _say_ that.” She complained. “I'm in _labour,_ you're meant to be nice to me.”

“Sorry.” May grinned. “Couldn't resist.”

Daisy started to smile but hissed in pain again, clinging to May's shoulders. After a couple of minutes trying not to scream, she looked up at her, eyes blurred with tears.

“We have to go.” May said.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was tense and quiet, but for Coulson quietly muttering into his phone. Daisy barely noticed him past the pain and the waiting for more pain, and May's knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

May tried not to keep looking at Daisy to see if she was okay. She didn't want to worry her any more.

Instead she focused on her breathing and testing the upgrades to the engine that Fitz had fitted.

Melinda forced herself to come to a slow halt outside the hospital. “Hey, Daisy?” Coulson said softly. “One of us needs to park the car okay? Who do you want to go in with you?”

Far beyond feeling bad, Daisy sucked in a breath. “You.” She breathed. “Please.”

May nodded, “I'll park the car, you two go. I'll be right behind you.”

Daisy gripped her hand tightly. “Thank you.”

“I love you.” May said softly. “You'll be okay.”

Phil hurried out of the car to open Daisy's door and wrap an arm around her waist. “I've got you.” He murmured. “We can do this, not far to go.”

Daisy looked at the building looming in front of them. “I'm scared.” She whispered. She hadn't wanted to admit it in front of May, but she was. “I-I don't know if I can do this. I need- I need Robbie to be here.”

“I know honey.” He murmured. “I've got everyone working to track him down, give it an hour and he'll be right beside you.”

Daisy groaned in pain as they made it through the door. “What if it's all over in an hour?”

“Come on.” He ribbed gently. “This is your kid. You really think she’s in a hurry?”

Daisy managed a smile through the pain, sobering when they reached the reception desk.

“Hi,” Coulson greeted, “The name's Daisy Johnson, I called ahead. Contractions are about eight minutes apart, first child.”

The nurse nodded. “Yes, we have a room ready for you and someone to take you there, if you'll just wait a moment.” She gestured. “There's a wheelchair to get you there if you need it.”

Daisy grunted. “I-I think I'm good for now.” She muttered. “Thanks.”

“Fast service.” Coulson said softly, helping her pace. “Being a national hero has its perks.”

Daisy scoffed. “What, the rest of the world doesn't know I exist- ow ow ow...” She trailed off, wiping the tears of pain from her eyes.

“We're ready for you now!” The nurse called, signaling for them to follow her.

Phil rubbed her arm as they slowly trailed behind the nurse. “Look, I know you said no painkillers, but this seems pretty intense. There's no problem if you need an epidural.”

“No!” Daisy hissed. “I don't- I've been through worse than this.”

“That doesn't stop this from hurting.”

“I can handle it.”

“Okay.” He murmured. He knew better than to push her..

“Right in here.” The nurse said, nodding to the room. “You'll need to change into a hospital gown, do you need any help with that?”

Daisy shook her head sharply. “No, I-I've got it.”

“Okay.” The nurse said, “The doctor will be with you in a little while, if you change your mind on the epidural get your dad to let us know.”

Far past the point where she would argue against that assumption, Daisy just nodded and let Coulson help her sit on the bed. “Okay.” She said softly. She knew that he understood. At this point there was nothing else they needed to say.

She had hardly changed into the gown when there was a hurried knock at the door, followed by May stumbling through it, looking more shaken that Daisy had seen in a long time. “Sorry I took so long,” She said, slightly out of breath, “I came as fast as I could.”

For whatever reason, seeing someone else as stressed as she was made Daisy feel a little better. “Damn May,” She said, smiling a little, “Keep it together.”

Coulson snorted, then looked down when his phone buzzed. “Excuse me.” He stood, “It's probably about Robbie.”

When he left, May took his seat and put one hand over Daisy's. “How are you doing?”

Daisy swallowed. “Okay, I think.” She mumbled. “I just- I didn't want it to happen like this. I-” She hissed in pain, “I wanted Robbie to be here and- there were still things I wanted to do before this kid came, stuff I-” She looked down, “I wanted to ask you.”

Melinda wove their fingers together. “Whatever it is, the answer's yes.” She said softly. “You want us to be godparents, we will be. You need a raise so there's more money for this kid, it's done. You want to take a year off from SHIELD to look after her, you can do that.”

Daisy swallowed. “Her?”

May shrugged. “I think it's a girl.”

Daisy smiled, her other hand going over her stomach. “I'd like that.” She said softly. “I mean, as long as it's healthy.” She swallowed. “It's early.”

“Not that early.”

“I know.” Daisy said. “I don't feel ready though. I haven't even washed my hair in days, and... It all happened so fast.”

May didn't wince when Daisy's hand almost broke her fingers. “When this is over you'll have the best shower of your life.”

Daisy's face was contorted with pain. “Better than when we got back from space?”

“You bet your ass.”

“And a beer.”

“Already in the fridge with your name on it.”

“Sushi.”

“Done.”

“Thank you.” Daisy said. “I'm- I'm really glad you're here.”

As if to spite her, Coulson's head appeared through the door, nodding at May to join him. Daisy rolled her eyes and May gave her hand a squeeze. “I'll be right back.”

“Okay.” Daisy mumbled. “If you guys start making out out there though, I'm gonna be really mad.”

May shot her a wink as she followed Phil outside. “What's up?”

He wrung his hands nervously. “Fitzsimmons found out where Robbie is. He's actually not far from here.”

May raised an eyebrow. “But...”

Coulson pursed his lips. “He's not exactly... himself right now.” He said softly, eyeing a passing nurse.

Before May could respond Daisy cried out in pain again. She swallowed. “This is happening fast. She needs him to be here for this.”

“I know.” Phil murmured. “But- if he can't be...” Oh god this was such a mess. He sighed. “You stay with her.” Coulson said firmly. “She needs you. I'll go and find Robbie. I know the Rider better, maybe I can get it to press pause on his crusade for one night.”

May grimaced. “Okay, fine.” She said, “But be careful. No more trading in your life.”

Phil smiled. “I promise.” He murmured, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “I'll see you soon. Look after her.”

“Bring him back.” May said softly. “I love you.”

“You too.”

* * *

“Daisy, you can do this okay? If you can quake Hydra down you can have this baby.”

Daisy groaned as she pushed. “I- really don't need you reminding me of my powers right _now!_ ” She said, sweat plastering her face. “It's hard enough to keep them in.” She couldn't think. She could hardly see.

Daisy was vaguely aware of May's hand, still holding hers, and the doctor's voice telling her when to push. It was so _much._ If the baby could just take a few minutes break it would be so much easier.

Why wouldn't this kid just wait for their father to show up? Why couldn't Robbie just walk through that door? Daisy whimpered. “Mom.”

After a moment of hesitation, May's hand brushed her hair back. “I'm here.” She murmured. “You're doing great.”

“M' so tired.”

“I know honey, but you have to keep going.”

Another wave of pain hit her and Daisy whined. “I don't know if I can.” She whispered. “It hurts too much.”

“I'm here!” The sound of that voice almost made Daisy get up.

When he burst through the door she smiled. “Robbie.”

May shifted away from Daisy so that Robbie could go to her. “Ay mi vida, trying to keep the little one all to yourself?”

Daisy laughed, happiness bubbling to the surface despite the creeping fear she was feeling. “You caught me.” She whispered.

Robbie kissed the top of her head. “You're doing amazing. I love you.”

She smiled. “I'm sorry we couldn't wait for you.”

“When has anything with us gone smoothly?” Robbie asked gently. “I'm here now.”

But, Daisy noticed, someone else wasn't. Part of her expected Coulson to come through that door too, having been just behind Robbie, but he didn't. Glad as she was to see Robbie, she couldn't help but wonder if Coulson had done something stupid.

He had already traded his life to the Rider once.

That thought was derailed by another wave of pressure and pain and when Daisy stopped pushing she noticed Robbie wincing. “I just want this to be over.” She mumbled. “I just want it to be done.”

“You're almost there chica.” Robbie murmured. “Just keep going.”

Daisy glared at him even as she bore down. “You did this to me.” She accused through gritted teeth, not noticing May and Jemma snorting when she said it. “This is your fault.”

“I know.” Robbie said, forcing himself not to smile. “You can kick my ass for it later, okay?”

“I will.”

“I believe you.” He said. “For now channel those feelings into getting the little one out.”

Daisy hissed, crushing his hand half out of spite. “Quit telling me what to do.”

Robbie did smile then. “I'm sorry.” He murmured. “Just trying to be supportive.” When the next contraction started to subside, he gently tugged at her arm. “Hey, just think, in a couple of hours you'll get to meet our baby.”

“ _Hours?!”_

Robbie glanced at the nurse nervously. She shook her head. “Shouldn't be for much longer now Daisy.”

Daisy glared at him. “We're never having sex again.”

Robbie smirked. “Sure honey.”

“I'm serious.”

“I'm sure you are.”

“I hate you.”

“As long as you love the little one.” Robbie smiled, wiping her brow with a damp cloth.

Daisy gasped as the next contraction hit her, feeling a wave of pressure that had her powers pleading to get free. “ _Oh,_ that felt like a big one!” She exclaimed, looking desperately to the doctor.

She gave Daisy a nod. “Yes, Daisy, your baby's starting to crown now, I'm gonna need you to push long and steady now, okay?”

Daisy nodded and took a deep breath. Moments after she began to push she started to scream, the pain becoming an overwhelming searing feeling that she never wanted to feel again.

She didn't know how long it had been when her cries started mingling with another set.

Tears stained her face but Daisy didn't care. The doctor was holding up a slimy, wriggling pink thing, but it was crying. It was alive and it was healthy. “It's a girl!” She said joyfully, wrapping her in a blanket and putting her in Daisy's arms. “Great job mom.”

“Yeah.” Robbie said softly, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Great job mamá.” Daisy couldn't take her eyes off of her baby. Her daughter. Her eyes blinked open blearily, looking up at Daisy, and she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. _I'm never gonna let you go._ Daisy promised.

The other three moved closer to look at her. “She's beautiful.” Elena said softly.

“She is.” Jemma agreed. “Had you thought of a name?”

Daisy and Robbie looked at each other. “Isabel.” Daisy murmured. “I think... I like Isabel.” They had talked about it before, and now, looking at their little girl, nothing seemed to fit better.

Robbie smiled, tears in his eyes. “I love it.” He said, sniffling. “I love her.”

Elena sniffled. “Should I get the others?” She asked, wiping her eyes. “Mack will want to meet her.”

“They all will.” May corrected.

Elena smiled. “True.”

Daisy sighed. “You wanna hold her?” She asked Robbie, barely giving him a second to reply before handing Isabel over. She knew that she had to do it fast or she might never let go.

Robbie smiled down at her. “Hola, mi niña,” He murmured. “I'm your papá. Sorry I was almost late for your big entrance. You're even more dramatic than your mamá, and she can _fly_.” Daisy grinned. “Anyway, I'm gonna be there for you every day from now on, okay? I promise. All my debts are paid now, you're all I have to worry about.” He smirked. “And if you're anything like your mamá you'll be plenty of trouble.”

Daisy glared playfully. “You love it.”

Robbie smiled. “I do.” He murmured, not looking away from his daughter. “I do.”

Daisy looked around and remembered who was missing. “Hey, where's Coulson?” She asked. “Don't tell me he couldn't take the mess.”

Robbie hesitated. “Rider didn't want to let me go.” He murmured. “So... Coulson agreed to work off my debt for me.”

For the first time since Isabel was placed in her arms, dread gripped Daisy's heart. “What?! No, he can't.”

May stepped forward stiffly. “How long?”

Robbie looked up at her. “Just a few more days, tops.” He said, feeling slightly ashamed. “I didn't know what was happening, I just- woke up and the Rider told me to go.” He swallowed. “It can't survive in him for longer than that anyway though, Coulson, he's- he's too good.”

May put a hand on his shoulder, her grip slightly tighter than necessary. “He’ll be okay. And you're pretty good too.” She said, standing to leave. “You made a beautiful daughter.”

Robbie smiled. “Thank you.” He nodded, watching her and Jemma clear the room.

Daisy smiled at him now that they were alone. “The Rider's really gone for good? Coulson will be okay?”

He nodded. “It's gone.” He murmured. “In a few days it'll leave Coulson and be gone for good from our world, but it's gone from me now.” Robbie closed his eyes and held Isabel closer. “Oh God, I love her so much.” He murmured, tears starting to fall in earnest.

“Hey, no getting my daughter all wet.” Daisy said, wiping his eyes. “Not after I went through all the work to make her.”

Robbie laughed. “I'm sorry.” He murmured. “Maybe- maybe you should hold her.”

Daisy shook her head. “It's okay.” She said softly. “I carried her for almost nine months.” She looked down. “And she'll have to go to the nursery soon.”

Robbie sat down on the bed next to Daisy and swallowed. “I don't want to let her go.”

“Yeah.” Daisy whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Me neither.”

* * *

When Daisy woke the room was dark and she was alone. In the instant it took for her to become alert, she panicked. “Where is she?” She whispered, her voice gaining volume, “Where is she?!”

“Daisy!” A dark shape moved from the seat in the corner and a figure came into focus. “What's wrong?”

Daisy gripped her hand. “May, where's Isabel? What'd they do with her?” She noticed Robbie's soft snores. He was probably going to be out of it for at least a day. Oh God, what if something happened? They couldn't fight anyone off right now.

“Relax,” May soothed, “She's in the nursery with all the other newborns. She's okay.” When Daisy still looked worried, she raised an eyebrow. “I’m a spy. Want me to sneak her out?”

Daisy shook her head. “No- no, but- please, can you just... make sure she's still there?” She let her powers rattle the bed a little. “Tell me- tell me she's still here.”

May nodded. “I'll be right back, okay? Fast as I can.”

Daisy nodded, then pressed a pillow against her face when May left. She didn't know why she was so scared, why this was such a problem. Isabel was fine. She was probably fine.

But what if she wasn't?

Barely two minutes later May returned, slightly out of breath, with a small bundle in her arms. “She was in the same place as she was last I checked.” She said with a smile. “All the others are asleep, she was just looking up at the ceiling. I think she wanted to see you.”

Daisy sighed. “Good.” She murmured. “Good.”

She held up the bundle. “You wanna hold her?”

Daisy shook her head.

May put a hand over hers. “You wanna talk about it?”

She swallowed thickly. “I-I had a bad dream.” Daisy muttered. “That's all.”

May nodded patiently and Daisy felt compelled to keep going.

She didn't want May to think she was being paranoid, but she was. She didn't want May to think she was weak, but Daisy always felt so safe when she was there. “I-I dreamed that someone took her.” She whispered, unable to keep the emotion from her voice or the tears from her eyes. “That- that they took her in the night, a-and she ended up on the- on the stairs of some orphanage and- she grew up like-...”

“Like you did.”

Daisy nodded, hot tears burning her eyes. “I could never forgive myself if that happened.” She whispered. “I won't let her go through what I went through.”

“That won't happen.”

“You don't know that.” Daisy said. “She's- she's so tiny and helpless and I can't do everything, we won't be able to protect her all the time.”

“You don't need to.” May said softly, putting Isabel in her arms. “You're the one who's always talking about teamwork. You two are the biggest parts of this puzzle, but you're not the only ones.”

Daisy smiled tearfully. “Thank you.” She mumbled, then pulled May into a hug, being careful not to squash Isabel. “For everything. I- Coulson's gonna be fine.”

“I know.” May murmured, letting herself bury her head in Daisy's shoulder and close her eyes. She was still worried about Phil. There was always a chance he wouldn't come back. No, he would. He still had to meet Isabel, and she knew that Phil would do anything to see this baby.

When she pulled away and opened her eyes it was to find Isabel staring at her. May smiled back. “You need to sleep.” She said. “I can hold her if you don't want to sleep with her. She doesn't have to go back to the nursery.”

“I think I'm good with her for now.” Daisy grinned. “Hey, did you give them your mom face?” She teased.

May rolled her eyes. “No.”

“Ooh! _Grandma face!”_ Daisy said, giggling.

Melinda shook her head. “The only one here with 'mom face' is you.”

Daisy stopped laughing. “Oh my God, you're right.” She muttered, thunderstruck.

May snorted and Daisy shoved her. “Hey, don't laugh at me!” She grinned. “I just gave _birth.”_

“Sorry, I forgot.”

Daisy clamped a hand over her mouth so that she didn't burst out laughing. “Stop it!” She hissed. “I don't wanna wake them!”

May held up her hands in mock surrender, but she was still smiling. “Sleep.” She pressed. “I'll make sure nothing happens.”

Tempting as it was, Daisy refused to let her eyes droop. “In a little while.” She said. “I just- there's something I need to ask you.”

May cocked her head. “I told you,” She murmured. “Whatever it is, the answer is yes.”

“I know.” Daisy whispered. “But- I still wanna ask.” She took a breath. She had planned these words. “I- Robbie and I agreed to give Isa a Hispanic name, cos... well, he’s Latino _and_ Hispanic, and it got me thinking about her middle name and- look, you mean a lot to me.” Oh God she was already tearing up, how could she ask this? “And I know I wasn't really raised Chinese but- I _am,_ and I want my daughter to know that, so- would it be okay with you if we totally plagiarised you and made her middle name... Qiaolian?”

Daisy waited in a tense silence for May to reply, to tell her no or say that she could do better or tell her to get her own name. Instead there was nothing. When she looked up it was to see May's head bowed, the darkness hiding any specifics of her posture. Daisy swallowed. “May? Please- say something?”

Daisy heard the beginnings of a soft, wet kind of noise. She immediately looked to the baby in her arms, certain that she was fussing. When her eyes found her daughter however, it was to see her eyes closed in as peaceful a sleep as an infant could be in.

She frowned. If Isabel wasn't getting fussy then... _Oh._ “May- are you crying?” Daisy asked delicately.

May sniffled. “No.” She muttered stubbornly.

Daisy gave a tiny smile. “Okay.” She said softly. “Uuh, so is this like... a no or a yes or what?”

Melinda laughed shakily and surged forwards to wrap Daisy and Isabel in a hug. “Of course it's a yes.” She whispered, trying and failing to stop crying. She hadn't even considered Daisy wanting to name her child after her. She was honoured she could even hold Isabel. “I love you.”

Daisy smiled and snuggled her head into the crook of her neck. “Love you too.” She murmured. “And... thank you. For everything.”

May shook her head. “I'd do it all again.”

“I hope so.” Daisy said. “Isa's gonna need someone to teach her tai chi.”

May squeezed her more tightly, being careful of Isabel. “Maybe we can do that together.”

Daisy smiled into her neck. “I'd like that.” She hesitated. “You good now or are you not done being a drama queen about this?”

May laughed again, flicking Daisy's ear. “If you tell anyone...” She warned ominously, pulling away.

Daisy snorted. “Oh yeah, I'm really scared of the huggy grandma who can't hear the baby's full name without _crying._ ”

May huffed. “I'm not like that.”

“Oh okay.” Daisy grinned. “Well, I should let Isabel Qia-” Before she could finish May had clamped a shaky hand over her mouth.

“Fine.” May muttered. “You win.”

Daisy smiled. “First time you've said _that._ ” She said, smiling warmly. “And don't worry, I won't tell anyone that badass Agent May cried like a baby when I told her my kid's name.”

“I'm gonna teach your kid how to groin kick.”

“Not if I teach her first.”

* * *

Five days later and May had finally convinced Daisy to let her watch Isabel for a couple of hours so that she and Robbie could take a nap. They both deserved a break. Isabel wasn't exactly the calmest baby in the world, which surprised no one. The two of them needed a few hours of uninterrupted rest, at least until Isabel got hungry.

Isabel was currently gurgling up at her as May jangled one of the many toys Daisy had gotten just above her. She seemed to like it, wrapped in her sky blue blanket in her specially made SHIELD onesie that Fitz had given Daisy as a joke.

Melinda smiled down at her. “You're very lucky, xīn téng.” She whispered, as if telling a secret. “Your mom and dad love you so much. Do you know that?” Isabel gurgled. “I thought so.” She said warmly. “And you know what else? I love you too. And so does Fitz and Elena and Mack and Jemma and Phil. He'll be home soon; I know he can't wait to meet you.”

Isabel's brow furrowed and May picked her up as she began to cry. “Oh honey, it's okay.” She murmured. Isabel was probably tired. She was almost as stubborn as her mother. As she cried, May walked back and forth, bouncing her gently just in case. When her cries didn't subside, Melinda began to gently hum a lullaby she remembered her mother singing to her when she was young.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, holding Isabel and poorly humming, but eventually her cries began to fade and May could feel her falling asleep. Rather than put Isabel down, she continued to hold her and hum the familiar tune.

Just in case.

When the sound of soft footsteps caught her ears May assumed it was Daisy coming to check on Isabel. After that first night she hadn't gotten any less paranoid and May didn't blame her one bit.

What did make her turn was a familiar voice saying, “I didn't think I was gone for _that_ long.”

Phil.

She turned, an irrepressible smile coming across her face at the sight of him. “Time is one thing, menopause is another.” Melinda teased.

Phil smiled. “I mean, you _look_ twenty-two.” He said, walking closer to kiss her in greeting. “I'm sorry I made a deal with the Rider.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around her. “I just- it wouldn't let Robbie go and I wouldn't let him miss seeing his daughter's birth.”

“I know.” May said softly, closing her eyes for a moment to breathe him in. “Rider's gone now?”

“Yeah.” Phil nodded, drawing away. “I wouldn't have come back if it wasn't. I know Robbie didn't want it anywhere near the baby.”

Melinda hummed. “You wanna hold her?” Sure he was sooty and smelled a bit, but she doubted Isabel would mind. It was Phil after all.

Phil smiled. “Of course.” He said softly. He had been waiting to see this kid since he had taken the Rider. Since he had gotten the news that Daisy was pregnant.

“Careful.” May warned, handing her over. “I just got her to sleep.”

“It's okay.” He murmured, gently holding her against his chest. For a moment Phil was spellbound. She was so small. So beautiful. “She's amazing.” Phil breathed. “What's her name?”

Melinda hesitated. “Isabel.” She said softly, fighting past the lump that had formed in her throat all of a sudden. “Isabel Qiaolian Reyes-Johnson.” Her voice hitched.

Phil stilled, his eyes moving away from Isabel to look at May. “Melinda?”

May tried to surreptitiously wipe her eyes but she knew that he could see. “Daisy- she wanted to.” She said to the ground.

Coulson smiled. “I'm not surprised.” He said, gently using one finger to tilt her head up to look at him. He kissed her again. “You're amazing.”

May scoffed. “Not as amazing as her.” She said, tilting her head to look at Isabel more closely.  

Phil blinked tears from his eyes. “I could watch her all night.”

“Tough.” May said. “That's my job.” She gently took Isabel back. “You go shower and change into some not burned clothes. We'll be here.”

There must have been a hint of longing in his eyes, because May shoved him. “ _Go.”_

Phil groaned. “ _Fine._ ” He muttered, giving her another quick kiss. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

* * *

As reluctant as Daisy had been to let Isabel out of her sight she had to admit that she felt a lot better when she woke up. Glancing blearily at the alarm clock, she noted that they had slept for almost four hours. It seemed like Isabel had already gotten her parents to be on her sleep schedule.

She rolled over. “Robbie?”

He groaned.

“I'm gonna go check on Isa.”

His arms wrapped around her waist. “Stay.”

Daisy laughed, shoving at him. “Come on, she needs to eat.” She protested. “My boobs feel like they're gonna explode, and not in a good way.”

“Is there a good way for your boobs to explode?”

“Probably not.” Daisy muttered. “You wanna come check on Isa?”

Robbie groaned. He did, but at the same time his body was still destroyed from the Rider, and Isabel hadn’t let them sleep at all since she’d come home. “You go.” He muttered. “Tell her I said hi.”

Daisy laughed. “Okay. Have a good nap.”

Robbie hummed. “It's better when you’re here.” He mumbled pointedly.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Boobs. Exploding. Blood and milk everywhere. Then Isa would have to drink _formula._ ”

“That would be a tragedy.” He muttered, chuckling sleepily. “Go feed our daughter.”

Daisy grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I'll see you later.”

“Count on it.”

Daisy stretched as she walked through the corridors. She felt more refreshed than she had in months, what with Isa being about as well behaved inside her as she was in the world, and worrying about Robbie. She was glad that she'd had the chance to rest. May could look after Isabel. Daisy knew that nothing would happen to her while May was there.

She knew that, but she was still worried.

Daisy noticed soft voices talking as she approached the nursery, and as she got closer her heart leapt into her throat.

Coulson was back.

She poked her head through the door and by some miracle neither of them noticed her right away. Daisy smiled. There they were, curled up on the couch together. May was gently holding Isabel against her chest and Coulson kept looking at the sleeping baby and smiling.

Daisy had only been spying for a minute when Isabel woke up and began to fuss. “I think that's my cue.” She grinned.

May gave her a soft smile and a nod in greeting. “She's been very well behaved.”

“Sure you didn't just give her your grandma face?” Daisy teased, turning to Coulson. “Glad to see you're back in one piece.”

He shrugged. “You really think some vengeance demon could keep me down?”

“I guess not.” Daisy hugged him tightly. “Thank you. For taking the Rider.”

Phil hugged back. “Wasn't even a choice.”

Daisy sighed and took a step back. “Okay, you know I love hugs, but the milk bags are about to start leaking all over the place if I don’t feed my kid… like now.”

May smiled and handed her over, watching as Coulson sat back down and Daisy took the middle seat. “All yours.”

“Thank you. Fair warning for all present, the boob is coming out, I repeat, the boob is coming out. Avert thine eyes if the sight of a nipple offends you.”

May snorted and Coulson tried to casually stare at the opposite wall like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

Daisy squirmed slightly, wrinkling her nose in discomfort as Isabel latched. “Holy crap, ouch, she’s like a fucking piranha.”

“Does there really need to be a running commentary?”

“You know what, if I’m going to get my nipple ripped off because I’m trying to nourish my kid then yes.”

May shook with silent laughter and Daisy grinned, delighted at Coulson's discomfort.

“I just had a vengeance demon inside me.” He complained.

“Right.” Daisy said. “So you should be able to deal with seeing a boob. Breastfeeding is like… the opposite of a demon”

“That doesn't make it better.”

“Are you seriously comparing my boob to a literal demon?”

“Please stop saying boob.”

Daisy nudged May in the ribs. “Is he like this during sex?”

“Constantly.”

Daisy gasped in mock surprise. “Coulson, you prude!”

“You know, I thought you two liked me.”

May scoffed. “What made you think that?”

He sighed dramatically. “Wishful thinking I guess.”

Daisy started to giggle, then yelped. “OW, jeez Isa.” She grumbled, gently adjusting Isabel’s latch. “Calm down.”

May raised an eyebrow. “Wow, she's really hungry.”

“Yeah.” Daisy muttered. “She's really milking it at this point.” May maintained her poker face and Daisy gently elbowed her. “Eh?” She prodded, grinning.

Coulson chuckled and May glared at him. “She gets these dumbass puns from you.”

Daisy and Coulson laughed at that, coaxing a smile from May as well. Daisy sighed. Despite her possibly demon child gnawing at her, she was content. Hell, she was content _because_ of her demon child who seemed determined to chew off her breast. Coulson and May were both there. Her family.

Actually, now that they were both there... “Hey, guys? I- uh, I know it's kind of sudden but... Robbie's parents are gone and, well we were thinking and... would you be Isa's official grandparents?” She paused, smiling as Isa burped without unlatching. “I know it's a lot to ask, and I totally get it if you need time, I just- I want it to be you. You're the closest thing to parents I've ever had and... it'd be nice to be family officially, you know?

Coulson and May looked at each other. “What brought this on?” Phil asked.

Daisy swallowed. “I just want Isa to have grandparents.”

“We'd be there for her no matter what.” May said softly, “Grandparents or not.”

“But I want it to be you.” Daisy murmured. “I-I get it if you don't want to. I mean- it's a _lot._ I just don't want anyone to be able to say you're not really family. So, if it's okay with you, I'll figure out what we need to do to make it legal and... do that.”

A hand was placed on her shoulder and Daisy looked up to see Coulson smiling at her. “Of course it's okay with us.” He said warmly. “We'd be honoured.”

Daisy smiled shakily. “You'd better be.” She joked. “Cos my daughter is the best.”

“She is.” May said, wrapping her in a hug which Coulson quickly joined. “And I'd be proud to say she was my granddaughter.”

Daisy melted into the embrace until she felt Isa’s latch begin to loosen as she was jostled. She held back a curse. “Hey, no bothering the kid.” She muttered. “Or else my boob's just gonna be hanging out in the air.”

Coulson huffed. “Moment ruined.”

“Not as ruined as if I got milk all over your jacket.”

He paused. “You know, I don't even think I'd mind.” Phil murmured, carefully hugging her more tightly. “Not now. I'm here with my three favourite girls.”

May and Daisy scoffed, but he could see the colour climbing Daisy's neck. “Sap.” She muttered.

Coulson laughed softly. “What can I say, I'm a grandpa now. I'm allowed to be a bit sappy.”

“Sure.” Daisy grinned. “What was your excuse _before?”_

He shrugged. “I love you.”

Daisy sighed dramatically. “I love you guys too.”

May smiled and pressed a kiss to Daisy's head. “We'll keep her safe.” She murmured.

At that moment Isa chose to unlatch, her eyes finding May as she gurgled contently.

Daisy grinned. “Pretty sure that's her way of saying she loves you too.”

May hummed and cocked her head at Isabel. “I think you're right.” She said, smiling down at her.

Daisy surreptitiously shoved her breast back into her shirt since Isa seemed to be done eating. Isa's eyes were fixed on her and she smiled. Her kid was so great. She was beautiful and healthy and loud and impatient, and she had the best family in the world. She had a home and people who loved her and would never leave her.

She had everything Daisy had always wanted, everything she’d always hoped that her child would have.

And, looking around, Daisy remembered that she had all of that too. So many times growing up she had thought she never would, but she'd gotten there in the end. Finding her family had been messy and hard, but she wouldn't have missed it for the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WOW finally. 100 Agents of SHIELD fics, and I never would have thought so when I started :D massive thanks to everyone who reviews my stories, I'm so glad that people like them. When I started writing for AoS I didn't think anyone would really be interested in my stuff, and I'm so grateful to everyone who reviews. 
> 
> Extra special thanks to marvelthismarvel that, you're the best beta and the best friend someone could ask for. I never would have written half the fics I have without you helping me figure out what to do.


End file.
